


Chris' Intended

by TheJoshoraptor



Series: Chris' Undisclosed Desires [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: British Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Muse - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, mmmmmmMMMMMMMM, taste good chunky delicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJoshoraptor/pseuds/TheJoshoraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris loves Dom literally quite a lot, and wants some serious deep dicking to occur with him, so why not confess your love after a concert to achieve your goal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris' Intended

Chris bounded from the stage in sheer excitement after performing 'Undisclosed Desires.' He loved that song, the bass line, the harmony, but most of all, he loved the lyrics he sang. During the performance of the song, he spent his time on the B-Stage, closer to the crowd alongside Dom, while he played on the steel drums. Matt would meander elsewhere around the crowd itself when he was singing to meet fans, so it was one of the few moments that Chris and Dom could have alone together, away from Matt. Chris loved Dom with all his heart, ever since they had met over twenty years ago. Chris wanted to fuck Dom IN THE ASS so much that he had to contain himself during performances on stage and in the recording studio.   
After performing the song incredibly to the roaring crowd, the band had five minutes to rest before performing again after the inevitable encore. This was the point when Chris decided he couldn't take it anymore, and he had to tell Dom how he felt. Holding it in all these years made Chris feel restricted to really show who he was to people, making him feel uncomfortable around his friends, especially Dom. Whenever Dom was around, Chris just wanted to wank himself off so vigorously that he would set a fire in his trousers. 

Dom was walking through a corridor backstage as Chris ran after him, as he was just about to call to Dom, Chris became lost in his figure. Even from the back, Dom looked gorgeous. The muscles on his arms were suitable for drumming, and after playing multiple songs onstage, Dom was drenched in sweat. Chris could feel the erection pushing through his underwear, and wanted to run up to Dom and just press it into his face. Without realising, Chris had broken into a run as he was moving towards Dom. Hearing the footsteps, Dom turned around to see a panting, wheezing Bassist bounding for him at a relatively high speed. Naturally, Dom questioned Chris' motives: "what the hell's going on?" 

"I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"Chris, I'm right in front of you, you can stop shouting. And running."

Chris stopped shouting, but didn't stop running. He pounced on Dom like a famished tiger hunting zebra. Dom let out a loud yelp in pain, and Chris rolled off of him. They both ended up on the floor of a corridor, lying on their backs, both trying the catch their breath. 

"Sorry." Chris uttered through his breathlessness.

"What did you do that for?"

"I can't hold it in any longer"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like in the song, man. You are the one."

"I don't follow."

"Dom. I love you. You are everything to me, I have always liked you since we were teens and I can't take it anymore!"

Chris stood in a sudden movement, jumping up, he began relaying the lines to Undisclosed Desires to Dom. 

"See? I want you to trust me! You can be sure that I will take care of you. I love you Dom."

The silence Dom responded with made Chris become more and more worried. What if he doesn't like me, what if he won't love me, what if he'll never speak to me again?   
Chris began to become more uneasy with each second that passed, feeling like simply grabbing Dom's crotch because he may never see him again. 

"Sure."

"Wha- What?"

"Although that was a shitty confession where you simply rehearsed the lines from one of our songs, I'm totally up for that. I've always had an open mind, after all. There have been plenty of times that I've thought about inserting things into your anus, so now I can enjoy these thoughts for once, rather than thinking you'd be disturbed."

Chris fell to his knees. He had done it. Dom had accepted him, and Chris would now be able to live his dream of deep throating Dom until next Sunday.


End file.
